A local gift shop sold bags of candy and cookies for Halloween. Bags of candy cost $$7.00$, and bags of cookies cost $$3.50$, and sales equaled $$45.50$ in total. There were $7$ more bags of cookies than candy sold. Find the number of bags of candy and cookies sold by the gift shop.
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the number of bags of candy and $y$ equal the number of bags of cookies. The system of equations is then: ${7x+3.5y = 45.5}$ ${y = x+7}$ Since we already have solved for $y$ in terms of $x$ , we can use substitution to solve for $x$ and $y$ Substitute ${x+7}$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${7x + 3.5}{(x+7)}{= 45.5}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $ 7x+3.5x + 24.5 = 45.5 $ $ 10.5x+24.5 = 45.5 $ $ 10.5x = 21 $ $ x = \dfrac{21}{10.5} $ ${x = 2}$ Now that you know ${x = 2}$ , plug it back into $ {y = x+7}$ to find $y$ ${y = }{(2)}{ + 7}$ ${y = 9}$ You can also plug ${x = 2}$ into $ {7x+3.5y = 45.5}$ and get the same answer for $y$ ${7}{(2)}{ + 3.5y = 45.5}$ ${y = 9}$ $2$ bags of candy and $9$ bags of cookies were sold.